Superior
by TheAUWalker
Summary: She was never like them, quiet and plain. But watching her sister's retreating back, Shaula's boiling resentment rose. She would no longer be the forgotten Gorgon, she would be the most superior. She would show them. Requested fic for greyvss, one-shot, manga-centric.


**A/N: Greyvss asked for a fic about the Gorgon sisters when they were younger, and here it is...I hope this is at least a little along the lines of what you were hoping for :3**

**It really sucks there isn't a drop-down option for Shaula...**

**This kinda turned into a Shaula fic, but it does have Medusa and Arachne in it quite a bit. I don't own Soul Eater, and I hope you guys like this :e**

**Please review!**

-o-o-o

There were three Gorgon sisters, and each one despised the next.

Arachne was like their mother. Poised, regal, elegant. Thick black hair and eyes a lovely shade of purple, and a body that no man wouldn't lust after.

She took the job of head of the household when their mother wasn't there, telling them right and wrong in that silky smooth voice of hers. She used her age and authority like a vice to trap her sisters in whenever they did something wrong, and an image of Medusa and Shaula's childhood associated with terror was the sight of Arachne gliding down the hall, off to whisper in their mother's ear.

Their mother became ill at an early age, and it was highly suspected that the cause of her illness was the amount of malicious magic in the house.

Medusa was like a viper before she even was able to harness her magic.

She was a resentful child, purposefully breaking something because she knew it would make Arachne and her mother angry. But despite it all, she still had an instinct of protectiveness for her younger sister, who was silent as the grave.

Shaula dressed in bright colors and fancy patterns, but no one ever heard her voice. There were rumors that she could not speak at all, but her family knew that she could but never did. Sometimes one would catch a scathing glare out of the corner of their eye and turn to quiet Shaula who was never malicious. They'd think it was an illusion, they'd never realize there was boiling resentment inside of the youngest Gorgon.

Medusa had said they should run away.

Shaula preferred Medusa over Arachne because the raven-haired girl treated her like a child. But Medusa treated her like an equal, and even though she did not speak, Shaula was grateful that Medusa looked out for her.

Medusa suggested that they run, in a low whisper, eyes darting around. They were in the kitchen and Shaula put the plate she was drying down, eyes focused on the tiny black snake flicking out of Medusa's mouth.

She met her sister's eyes.

The two girls left in the middle of the night and spend the long, dark hours in an alley miles away from home.

The next day, Arachne sidled into sight, and brought them back home with bright red marks on both of the girls' cheeks.

Shaula looked like a plain girl except for her eyes.

Medusa envied her sister's hair and power.

Arachne hated her sisters' existence.

When their mother died, the sisters dispersed. Medusa was the first to scramble out of sight, arms full of her things and a scathing glare at Arachne. She ran as fast as she could, her choppy blond hair bouncing with every step.

Shaula watched her go, lips forming her sister's name, looking at her protector leave her.

In the time space of a few minutes, Shaula knew that she was the forgotten Gorgon. The one who no one would ever remember because she never caused any trouble. Her scorpion's tail had never reared up behind her like Arachne's spiders or Medusa's snakes.

She was never like them.

Shaula remembered the time when Arachne with her sickly sweet smile made spiders crawl through the house and their food just to torment them. Medusa, in return, put snakes in Arachne's bed.

She was never like them, quiet and plain.

Medusa was not coming back and Arachne was gliding through the house again, ripping a black necklace from their dead mother's neck.

Shaula was standing in the kitchen and the boiling resentment was rising.

She hated Arachne, she hated Medusa, she hated their mother.

The first person Shaula killed was a shop worker who asked her if she was okay. She tore the scarf from the woman's head and wrapped it around her own, a graceful murderer.

She would become the most superior of the Gorgons.


End file.
